Daniel Bishop
Daniel Christian Bishop is a high school junior who is the son of David and Laura Bishop. He is the last born of five siblings, two of which are triplets along with him. He is a superhuman with the power to absorb and amplify various sound waves. Appearance Personality Most people think that Daniel is shy due to him being very quiet, secretive, and secluded. He isn't shy at all he just prefers to be left to himself. He has been like this since he was a child. When his four older siblings were all playing together, Daniel was always been alone in a corner or in his room playing alone. He never really worked well with others. It's not that he didn't get along with others he just doesn't connect well with people. History Daniel didn't really have many friends while he was growing up. Even though he is the youngest of five siblings, his older siblings never picked on him. When Daniel started high school, he manifested his powers when he was alone in the forest in his backyard. He always went into the backyard when he needed to let off some steam or just yell. His two other triplets also developed their powers around the same time. Daniel didn't know that the same thing was going on to his siblings so after Thomas and Michael discovered each other had powers. They revealed them to Daniel. Daniel then showed them his power and the three then went on to show their two older siblings. Daniel is currently a junior in high school. He is taking several AP classes and is actually a very smart and intelligent student. Relationships *David Bishop (father) *Laura Bishop (mother) *Casey Bishop (older brother) *Elle Bishop (older sister) *Thomas Bishop (oldest triplet brother) *Michael Bishop (older triplet brother) Powers Sound Manipulation: Daniel possesses the ability to absorb, manipulate, amplify and generate various sounds. Sound manipulation is a very broad term for this ability, it actually has four main parts to it, all of which are similar but have different aspects to them. *''Sound Absorption:'' Daniel is capable of absorbing various sounds into his body to power his sound-based abilities. This ability also makes him immune to the sound manipulating effects of other evolved humans who have similar abilities as him. *''Acoustikinesis:'' He can manipulate the sounds that come out of his voice or the sounds that are created around him. One of his most common uses of this abilities is to tune out all sound so that he can concentrate on his home and school work. He would also be able to use this ability to alter his own voice as well as the voices of others. However, he doesn't do this much since he doesn't speak much. *''Sound Amplification:'' Daniel can amplify the sounds that he makes as well as the sounds that are created around him. For example, the noise generated when someone is drumming their fingers hardly makes any noise at all. If Daniel wanted to, he could drum his fingers and make it irritate a person all the way across the room as he would make it sound louder than a marching band. *''Sonic Scream:'' Daniel would be able to amplify his own sound waves to generate a deafening scream that generates sonic blasts powerful enough to kill several people. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Bishop Family Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Sound Absorption Category:Sound Amplification Category:Sonic Scream Category:Superhumans